SRMTHFG Truth or Dare!
by LexieLu000
Summary: This is the first story/truth or dare fic I've ever written so I hope that everyone likes it! Rated T just in case!
1. SRMTHFG Truth or Dare!

***giant red curtain pulls apart***

**Alexis: *appears on stage with the SRMTHFG! behind me tied up and gagged***

Uh, heh heh…***anime sweat drop* **Oops. Welcome to SRMTHFG! Truth or Dare! By the one and only LexieLu000! Or just call me Alexis! One of those two, anyways I'm getting off topic!

**Chiro: *gag falls off* **She's a mad woman! Run while you still can!

**Alexis: *throws mic and hits Chiro in head* **Shut up! Don't scare the audience!***knocks Chiro out***

Uh, heh heh someone call the paramedics! PLEASE!***ambulance pulls up and loads Chiro up into van and drives off***

Ok! While they are taking care of Chiro, I might as well go over the ground rules!

**1. NO KILLING THE MONKEY TEAM! (unless of course they die of embarrassment)**

**2. I CAN'T REMEMBER THE SECOND RULE I CAME UP WITH…**

**3. NO****CURSING, FLAMING, OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE IS ALLOWED!**

**Paramedics: *brings Chiro back onto the stage ungagged and untied kicking and screaming***

**Alexis: **Why didn't you tie him up?

***glares at the paramedics as they shrug* **

**Paramedics: **Sorry miss…

**Alexis: *rolls eyes* **Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?** *snaps fingers and ropes and a gag appear on Chiro***

**The team: *glare at Alexis***

**Alexis: *smiles evilly at the team and snaps her fingers having a giant boulder hang over them***

**The team: *anime sweat drop***

**Alexis: *smiles sweetly* **Now we can do this the easy way… Or the ALEXIS way.

**The team: *shake their heads with wide eyes***

**Alexis: *smiles at the audience***

Good! Now that that's settled let's get on with the show!


	2. Mizz Brainiac and Mikki's Dares!

*I walk back onto the stage*Hello peoples! I'm back with some dares! Ok this is from one of my bestest friends in the whole entire world Mizz Brainiac!

**I have to agree with Sparky, you are a wierd girl. But that's why we're on the wierdness club! Okay... maybe u'll be better at this than i was...**

**Antauri: Hmmmm... I dare Tauri to... act like Otto for the rest of the chap!**

**Sparky: Watch as Nova beats the crud out of your Fist Rocket! You have to be tied and your eyes will be forced open!**

**Gibson: Hm... How to torture my favorite monkey? Too many people have dared him to stay locked in a room with a bunch of bugs so... Kiss a huge mutated cockroach! (random? perhaps)**

**Nova: Hmm... Truth-Do you lurv or hate Sparky?**

**Otto: You're too cute to torture so... Truth-Do you like blueberry pie?**

**Have fun Alex! And good luck! I'll be readin as much as i can**

**Sprx:**The wierdness club?  
**Alexis:**Seriously don't ask.  
Ok now for the first dare!  
**Antauri: Hmmmm... I dare Tauri to... act like Otto for the rest of the chap!**

**Antauri:** Oh my.  
**Alexis:**Come on dude!What are you waiting for?  
**Otto:** Wait. What does she mean he has to act like me?  
**Alexis:** Nothing you need to worry about.  
Ok back to Antauri!

*Antauri stands next to Otto and starts imitating Otto's every move*

**Otto:** Antauri! Quit!That's aggravating!  
**Alexis:** I don't think she meant for you to do that but I'm fine with it!Ok next dare!

**Sparky: Watch as Nova beats the crud out of your Fist Rocket! You have to be tied and your eyes will be forced open!**

**Sprx:** No!  
**Nova:** I think I'm going to like this girl.  
**Alexis:**Ok!*snaps fingers as ropes appear on Sprx*  
**Sprx:** *struggles against ropes and closes eyes* I aint watching!  
**Alexis:** Oh, yes you are *goes up to Sprx with clothes pins and pins his eyes open*  
There we go!  
**Nova:** Can I beat up his rocket now?*jumping up excitedly*  
**Alexis:** Yes, my little yellow friend, you may.*snaps fingers as fist rocket appears*  
**Nova:** **Lady Tomahawk** *Nova appears with her giant fist and starts hitting Sprx's fist rocket*  
**Sprx:**NNNNOOOO!I HATE YOU NOVA!YOU TO MIZZ BRAINIAC!  
**Alexis:** Ok then Nova that's enough. *Nova still hits fist rocket*Nova.

*still punches the fist rocket*  
**Nova:** How do you like me now Sprx?  
**Alexis:** NOVA!*screams so loud stage starts shaking* I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!  
**Chiro:** Someone has anger ishues.  
**Alexis:** Hey!Don't make me thro my microphone at you again!  
*Chiro's eyes get big*Please!No!  
**Alexis:** Ok then.

**Sprx:** Can someone PLEASE untie me!

**Alexis:** No

**Sprx:** WHY NOT?  
**Alexis:** I'm afraid you might try to hurt Nova or Mizz Brainiac if I do let you go

**Sprx:** I won't hurt Nova!Or Mizz Brainiac!  
**Alexis:** Or kill?  
**Sprx:** Or kill

**Alexis:** Or try to hit?  
**Sprx:**Will you please get me out of here?  
**Alexis:** Not until you promise you won't do anything

**Sprx:** *mutters about how this is stupid* I promise

**Alexis:** Cross your heart?  
**Sprx:** JUST UNTIE ME!  
**Alexis:** Geesh! Fine!*snaps fingers and ropes fall off of Sprx*  
Ok time for the next dare! Wow I really know what you mean Sam!

**Gibson: Hm... How to torture my favorite monkey? Too many people have dared him to stay locked in a room with a bunch of bugs so... Kiss a huge mutated cockroach! (random? perhaps)**

**Gibson:** I most certainly will not kiss a ...b-bug**!**

**Alexis:** Yeah well no one cares about you

Ok!*snaps finger and a giant cockroach dressed up in a dress and with a wig on appears*Wow didn't know that would happen! Ok Gibson get to puckering!Gibson?

*Gibson slowly backs away towards the door with a big exit sign above*HEY!GET BACK HERE!*Chunks mic at Gibson while he turns around and runs away knocking him straight to the ground*

GET BACK HERE GIBSON!*Alexis runs towards Gibson tackling him while he attempting to run away*

The SRMT stared at the whirling ball of monkey and human fury

**Chiro:**Let's run while we have a chance!

The SRMT ran towards the other exit doors only to be stopped by a tall blonde and blued girl.

**Blonde haired girl:** I don't think so.

**Alexis:** Oh Natalie your here!Good cuz I'm going to need help with gibson!

Oh, everyone this is my OC.

**Natalie:** Sure...ok...Can I ask why you are sitting on top of Gibson?

**Alexis:** Uh, heh heh...I tackled him

Ok let's get to the next dare while Gibson goes to the hospital! Sorry Gibz!*Gibson moans in reply*

**Nova: Hmm... Truth-Do you lurv or hate Sparky?**

**Nova:**What does lurv mean?

**Alexis:** I don't know I figured it was a typo or something. What I think she meant was...Do you love or hate Sparky?

**Nova:** Well that's not a very hard question

**Alexis:**I totaly agree!We all know you L-O-V-E him!

**Nova:** What I hate Sprx!

**Alexis:**Please we all know you LOVE him!

**Sprx:** Come on Nova we all know you like me!

**Nova:**Fine!Ok!I ...Like...Sprx!*bends over in pain*

**Alexis:** You see that wasn't so bad!

**Nova:**I take back liking that girl

**Alexis:**HEY!NO FLAMING MY FRIENDS!DON'T MAKE ME TACKLE YOU LIKE I DID GIBSON!

**Nova:**I'd like to see you try

**Alexis:**Your right I am a little afraid of getting into a fight with you!Anyway let's look at the next dare she sent!

**Otto: You're too cute to torture so... Truth-Do you like blueberry pie?**

Ok Otto!Otto?OTTO!

*Otto scratching his butt while Antauri sat watching*Now that is the only thing I'm not going to do!

**Alexis:** Come here Otto!

**Otto:**Ok!

**Alexis:**Do you like blueberry

pie?

**Otto:** Well duh? Who doesn't?

**Alexis:**Ok then now that we are done with Mizz Brainiac's dares let's look at my other friend's dares!

**YEAH TRUTH OR DARE! Mah favorite!**

**Sensei Antauri-sama: I dare you to make a speech on why no one wants to be**  
**your girl friend. (I kid. You probably get a proposal everyday)**

**Gibby-kun!: I love you! Now go interrupt a football teams practice and tell**  
**them that you can fight them and kick their butts any day!**

**Novie-san: I love you too! But not as much as Gibby. Truth- how many stuffed  
animals do you cuddle with each night?**

**Sparky-chan: Who ate all the cookies?**

**Ottie-chan: use an electric shaver and shave a clowns back. YUCKY!**

**Alexis:**I think I'll start with Gibson*as Gibson walks into room*

**Gibson:** What about Gibson?

**Alexis:**We got in some new dares!I'm starting with you!

**Gibby-kun!: I love you! Now go interrupt a football teams practice and tell**  
**them that you can fight them and kick their butts any day!**

**Sprx:***mutters something in Nova's ear and smiles as she laughs*

**Alexis:** Hey what are you two love birds doing over there

**Sprx:**Uh, heh heh *anime sweat drop*I was just telling her what a great hostess you are!

**Alexis:**Don't you dare lie to me

**Sprx:***curses under breath* I told her i couldn't wait ot see Gibson get beat up

**Alexis:** Oh yeah? Well guess what you get to help him!

**Sprx:** What?

**Alexis:**Oh yeah Lover Boy it's time for Gibby to get some revenge!

**Gibson:** You know you might not be so bad after all!

**Alexis:***snaps fingers as a giant football stadium appears*Here's your chance Gibby and Sparky!

*big football players chase each other trying to get the ball*

**Gibson:**Hey! We could fight you guys any day!

**Sprx:**And kick your butts!

*football players look up and stampede towards Gibson and Sprx*

**Sprx:**So what's the great plan now Brainstrain?

**Gibson:**RUN!

**Alexis:**Ooohhh!This is going to be good!*said while eating a bag of popcorn with Nova in the front row of the stadium*

**Gibson and Sprx:** !HELP US HELP US HOLY SHUGGAZOOM HELP US!

**Alexis:** Eh I'm bored.*snaps fingers and stadium disappears while leaving the stage behind*

**Gibson:**That-_pant_-was-_wheeze_-the-pant-worse thing I've-_wheeze_-ever done!

**Sprx:**I've got to-_pant-_ agree with-_wheeze-_ you there Brainstrain!

**Alexis:** Ok! Time for the next dare!

**Novie-san: I love you too! But not as much as Gibby. Truth- how many stuffed  
animals do you cuddle with each night?**

**Nova:**Um...To be honest?...25

**Alexis:**Gosh I don't even sleep with that much!Wow did I just say that out loud?

**Sparky-chan: Who ate all the cookies?**

**Alexis:**?Do you have any idea what the heck she's talking about Sprx?

**Sprx:** Not a clue

**Alexis:**Ok then time for the next dare!

**Sensei Antauri-sama: I dare you to make a speech on why no one wants to be**  
**your girl friend. (I kid. You probably get a proposal everyday)**

**Antauri:** Well, I guess because the only girl that's on the team is Nova and she loves Sprx

**Nova: ***blushes a dark red* W-what?

**Sprx: ***smirks at her*

**Alexis:**I sorry Antauri

**Antauri:** It is ok. At least I don't have any distractions from the power primate.

**Alexis:** That is also true

Ok people!Other dare!Otto this one is for you!

**Ottie-chan: use an electric shaver and shave a clowns back. YUCKY!**

**Chiro:** Clown?AAAAAAHHHHHH!

*runs to a corner and curls up in the fetal position rocking back and forth sucking his thumb*

**Alexis:**Uh, ok? Anyway Chiro you might need to go somewhere else if you are going to do that.

**Jin May**: I'll bring him some where else. Come on Chiro!*drags him away*

**Alexis:** Ok then come on Otto!*snaps fingers and a big hairy clown appears sitting on a stool holding a shaver in his left hand*

**Otto:**Yay!I've always wanted to shave a clown's back!*runs up to clown and starts shaving its hairy sweaty back*

**Alexis:**Wow that was not the reaction I was hoping for!

Ok people that's all the time I have for now!REVIEW!11


	3. Kqmagicgirl's Dares!

Alexis: Ok peoples we bees back!This is from one of my bestest buddies on fanfiction-besides Mikki and Brainy!Presenting Kqmagicgirl!-I call her Kq-

_**Alright! Your first Fiction LexieLu000! I dare**_

_**Otto to sing "Down by the bay" for the rest of the chapter **_

_**Sprx to have Nova give him a total makeover**_

_**Antauri's gotta let Otto shoot an apple off his head (that's random....)**_

_**I ask you**__** Nova what's the deal between you and the Cat dude from the world you defended**_  
_**from the mantidons.**_

_**Chiro, exactly how many girls do you think have had a crush on you?**_

*Alexis stares at the name of the song*

**Alexis:** Anybody heard of this song before?

**Nova: **Nope

**Alexis: **'s ok I can research it

_***hours of researching on youtube and google**_*

**Alexis:** Ah, here we are!I found the lyrics!

Ok Otto start singing!*snaps fingers giant tv screen that the emails had on it had the lyrics to the song as a giant speaker appeared with a microphone*

**Otto:**

**Down by the bay**  
**Where the watermelons grow**  
**Back to my home**  
**I dare not go**  
**For if I do**  
**My mother will say**  
**"Did you ever see a bear**  
**Combing his hair**  
**Down by the bay?"**

**Gibson:** That's that song he has to sing?

**Alexis: **I think

**Nova:** Oh...My...God!*rolls on floor laughing so hard*

**Alexis: **Ok next dare!

_**Sprx to have Nova give him a total makeover**_

**Nova:** Wait what?*Nova stops laughing and rolling on the ground like an idiot*

**Alexis: **Yep!Now all we have to do is find Sprx!SPRX!GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!*runs over to behind the speaker that Otto's horrible singing was coming out of*

Here he is!*Grabs his arm and pulls him out from behind speaker*

**Sprx: **PLEASE! NOOO!

**Alexis: **I am going to enjoy this*snaps fingers as Sprx is tied up to a chair*

**Nova: **I can't wait!*drags a big pink box and Sprx into the makeup room*

_**3 hours of dressing up Sprx later**_

**Alexis: **Got a six Antauri?

**Antauri: **Go fish

**Alexis: **I GOT A SIX!HAHAHA!*slaps her last 2 cards that were both sixes*IN YOUR FACE!*stands up from the circle that the rest of the team and Natalie and Alexis had made while Otto was still singing*

**Gibson:** Are you always this competitive?

**Alexis: **'s it to you?*puts hands on hips*

*Nova walks in* Meet the new Sprx!*a red girl robot monkey walked in wearing a black dress and wig*

They finally finally all realized that it was Sprx

_**Down by the bay**_  
_**Where the watermelons grow**_  
_**Back to my home**_  
_**I dare not go**_  
_**For if I do**_  
_**My mother will say**_  
_**"Did you ever see a bee**_  
_**With a sunburned knee**_  
_**Down by the bay?"**_

**Sprx:** Oh shut up Otto!

**Alexis:** He can't!We haven't finished the chapter!

**Sprx: **Can you get this junk off of me?

**Alexis: **Hold on a sec!*pulls out camera and snaps a few pictures*Now you can!*snaps fingers as the makeup and black dress and wig disappeared*

**Sprx:**Thanks kid!

**Alexis: **No prob!Next dare!

_**Antauri's gotta let Otto shoot an apple off his head (that's random....)**_

**Antauri: **What?Why would she wish for Otto to shoot an apple off of me?__

**Alexis:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLAMING MY FRIENDS?

**Antauri: **I'm sorry

**Alexis: **It's ok*snaps fingers and Antauri appears tied up on one of those big wooden targets with an apple on his head*

Ok Otto! *hands him a bow and arrow while he still sings*

**_Down by the bay_**  
**_Where the watermelons grow_**  
**_Back to my home_**  
**_I dare not go_**  
**_For if I do_**  
**_My mother will say_**  
**_"Did you ever see a moose_**  
**_Kissing a goose_**  
**_Down by the bay?"_**

*Otto fires arrow while the arrow flies through the air and hits the apple on Antauri's head*

**Antauri: ***sighs with relief*Can you get me down now?

**Alexis: ***snaps fingers as the giant wooden target, the bow and arrow, and the smused up apple all disappeared as Antauri fell to his feet*

Ok then next dare now****

**_Down by the bay_**  
**_Where the watermelons grow_**  
**_Back to my home_**  
**_I dare not go_**  
**_For if I do_**  
**_My mother will say_**  
**_"Did you ever see a whale_**  
**_With a polka dot tail_**  
**_Down by the bay?"_**

Gosh that's really aggravating

_**I ask you**__** Nova what's the deal between you and the Cat dude from the world you defended**_  
_**from the mantidons?**_

**Nova:** Uh, heh heh...*anime sweat drop*I have no idea what your talking about!* said nervously_*****_

**Sprx: **Wait what Cat dude?

**Nova: **It's nothing you need to worry about!

**Alexis: **Someone's jealous!Anyway let's get to Chiro's Dare!__

_**Chiro, exactly how many girls do you think have had a crush on you?**_

Chiro?Jin May?DANGIT!THEY RAN AWAY!Natalie go try to find them!Sorry Kq I gotta find Chiro!

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. srmthfgfan2009 and some more Mikki dares

*I drag Chiro onto stage by his feet*I can't believe you ran away!Wimp!

**Chiro:** Help me!Please!

*Natalie comes in dragging Jin May by her feet*She's right you're all wimps!

**Jin May:** Speak for yourself!

**Alexis:** Oh! Hello people!I found Chiro and Jin May so now we can get on with the dares! But first…

*snaps fingers as Chiro runs to door and BIG locks appear on exit door locking him in*

Try getting out of that! And don't even try to use your powers on it because it's useless.

**Chiro:** What is wrong with you?

**Alexis:** I don't know! It's just fun to torture you guys! Sorry.

Any way let's get to the dares. This is from srmthfgfan2009. Hhhmmm never heard of them before.

_**cool chapter 2, i dare otto to be gibson and gibson to be otto for the rest of**_

_**the chapter, that will be sooooo funny**_

**Sprx:** This outta be fun Brainstrain.

**Gibson:** Well this won't be hard at all!

**Otto:** I don't want to do this.

**Alexis:** Well too bad because you're doing it.

**Gibson: **I like blueberry pie and ice cream. Sometimes I dream my tail is an ice cream cone. I love pudding. One time I dreamed that I went swimming in a pool of pudding!

**Otto:** The square root of 1,000 is 31.622776601683793 319988935444327 .

**Alexis: ***roll on floor laughing*

Oh that's funny! Ok I got in some more dares from my friend Mikki!(this girl is brilliant!)

NEW DAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEESSSSS!

_**Sparky!: I dare you to make out with the back of your hand! Yucky Bucky!**_

_**HAL!: Why do the Detroit Lions suck? Cause your on the team! MWAHAHAHA I dare you to be the Devensive Takle for their team for 1 play. Oh and don't ware any**_

_**shoulder pads, chest pads, sliding shorts, helmet etc.**_

_**Nova:Dare- Bungee jumping is fun, right? Go do that off the Mackinaw bridge!**_

_**(cuddles a blow fish) . . . **_

_**Otto: Be Gibby smart for the rest of the chapter.**_

_**Antauri:Truth- Why am I so strange?**_

_**Chiro: I hate you! No I don't. YES I DO! But seriously I do . . .NOT! Or do I,**_

_**not? Or maybe You do! (How do you respond to that?) HAHA**_

I told you she was brilliant!

**Sprx:** I have to make out with the back of my hand?

**Alexis: **DO IT DO IT DO IT!

**Sprx:** You've got the weirdest friends but whatever.

*Sprx starts making out with the back of his hand*

**Alexis:** Ok Sprx you can quit

**Sprx:** _Thank _you!

**Alexis:** Why? You don't like the taste of the back of your hand?

**Sprx:** You have no idea where my hand has been.

*the monkey team slowly backs away*

**Alexis: **Remind me to never shake your hand.

Ok Nova time for your dare!

_**Nova:Dare- Bungee jumping is fun, right? Go do that off the Mackinaw bridge!**_

_**(cuddles a blow fish) . . .**_

**Nova:** No way!There is no way that I am bungee jumping off of the Mackinaw bridge!

**Alexis:** Yeah well too bad.*snaps fingers and we all appear on the Mackinaw bridge Nova attached to a bungee cord standing on the edge*

**Alexis:** Ok Nova tell me what it feels like to bungee jump *pushes Nova*

**Nova:** !*falls down to the water and comes back up to the edge of the bridge*I'm going to kill you Alexis!

*grabs Alexis' arm pulling her down*

**Alexis: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!NOVA LET ME GO!

**Nova: **Ok!*drops Alexis in the water*

*the monkey team all goes to the edge of the bridge to watch Alexis hit the water*

**Natalie: **Alexis!

Well I guess I'm in charge now*snaps fingers and the stage appears and Nova is untied from the bungee cord*

**Otto:** Shouldn't we go and look for her?

**Gibson:** Let's stay here and eat some blueberry pie!And an ice cream cone!Or some pudding!

*SLAM*

**Chiro: **What was that?

**Natalie:** I have a feeling Alexis is back

*everyone looks in the direction of the door*

**Nova: **Hide me!*hides behind Sprx*

**Sprx:** No way! You're on your own!*pushes Nova In front*

NNNOOOVVVAAA!*Alexis appears in front of the door that had the big lock on it was now tore down to a piece of scrap metal*

**Nova:** Yelp!

*Alexis walks in front of Nova with seaweed in her hair soaking wet*

**Alexis:** I could really kill you right now!*takes a deep breath in* But I can't so you got Lucky.

But! I will give you this*pulls a fish out of her jeans pockets and gives it to Nova* Here you go. Chiro! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

_**Chiro: I hate you! No I don't. YES I DO! But seriously I do . . .NOT! Or do I,**_

_**not? Or maybe You do! (How do you respond to that?) HAHA**_

**Chiro: **What?

**Alexis: **Heh heh I don't know either.

_**Antauri:Truth- Why am I so strange?**_

**Antauri: **Hhhhmmmm. . . You probably have a few mental problems that meditating and some therapy might be able to cure.

**Alexis: **Ok now that's settled and Otto is already being Gibby smart for the rest of the chapter so. . .

I guess that's about it!

OK people! REVIEW!


	5. More Kqmagicgirl dares!

Hello people!(again)

I have not killed Nova yet so everything is going good! Oh and I have some new dares from my friend!  
Give your hands up for the brilliant Kqmagicgirl!

_**Lexie! I love this story i have some new dares**_

Sprx, your going to have to do the _**chicken dance**__**! deal with it!**_

Otto I ask you a simple question, have you ever used cheat codes in a _**video**__**  
**__**game**__****_

Gibson, I want you to try and make a candle then give whatever you make to  
Lexie.

Nova your going to die your fur pink

Chiro take a bag full of weasels and shove your head in it!

**Alexis:** One of my brilliant friends!Ok so we'll start with Sprx! Heh heh I'm going to like this!

_**Sprx, your going to have to do the **__**chicken dance**__**! deal with it!**_

**Sprx:** No! I'm not doing the chicken dance!

**Alexis:** Yeah well too bad you're gonna have to _**deal with it!**_*****snaps fingers and giant speaker appears playing chicken dance music*

**Sprx:** Hey what's happening to me?*dancing the chicken dance*

**Nova:** *rolls on floor laughing*

**Gibson:** This is quite amusing!

**Antauri:** *chuckles*

**Alexis:** *pulls out camcorder* This is so going on youtube

**Sprx: **NO!PLEASE NO!*still dancing the chicken dance*

**Alexis:** Fine!I won't put it on youtube

**Sprx:** Can I please stop dancing now?

**Alexis:** Sure why not *snaps fingers as speaker, music, and Sprx quits dancing*

**Sprx: **Thank -_pant_- you

**Alexis:** Ok next dare

_**Otto I ask you a simple question, have you ever used cheat codes in a **__**video**__**  
**__**game**_

**Alexis: **Well do you?

**Otto:** Uh,heh heh. . .yes

**Sprx: **What?

**Chiro: **Cheater!

**Alexis:** OK! OK! Boys calm down!next dare!

_**Gibson, I want you to try and make a candle then give whatever you make to  
Lexie.**_

**Gibson:** Ok!I'm going to need a pot, a purple crayon, a box of wax, and a piece of wick. Alexis would you do the honors?

**Alexis: **Sure!*snaps fingers and everything appears*

**Sprx: **Get to work Brainstrain!

_**2 hours of candle making later**_

**Alexis: ***layed out on the stage floor beating back of head on the ground* What-_beat_-is-_beat-_taking-_beat-_ so-_beat-_ long?

**Gibson: ***walks out onto stage holding a purple candle*I'm done!

**Alexis:** Sweet Hallelujah!*gets up*Oh it's beautiful Gibby!*holds it in her hands*

**Gibson:** Why thank you Alexis

**Sprx:** Where did you learn to make a candle Brainstrain? Or is that your feminine side taking over?

**Alexis:** Shut up Sprx! I think it's pretty!

**Nova: **Me too!

**Jin May:** Oh it's so cute!

**Natalie:** Oh that's cool!

*all the girls surround Gibson holding the candle*

**Sprx:** How come he gets all the girls around him by making a stinking candle?

**Chiro:** I don't know how he does it!

**Alexis:** Next dare!

_**Nova your going to die your fur pink**_

**Nova:** What?You've got to be kidding me right?

**Alexis:** *hands her a box of pink hair die* Nope! No joke! Don't worry it comes out!

**Nova:** Oh ok!*goes to the bathroom to put it in her fur*

**Alexis: ***after the door slams* It doesn't wash out

_**1 hour later**_

**Alexis:** *knocks on bathroom door* Nova? Everything all right in there?

*Nova steps out of the bathroom hot bright pink*

**Nova:** I AM PINK!

**Sprx: ***rolls on floor laughing taking out a camera taking pictures* Oh this is too good!

**Alexis:** Natalie go help her wash that stuff out of her fur

**Natalie:** Come on Nova

**Alexis: **Ok next dare!

_**Chiro take a bag full of weasels and shove your head in it!**_

**Chiro: **Hey it's better than a clown!

**Alexis:** Very true*snaps fingers and a bag of weasels appears in Chiro's hands*

Wait!Let me see it!

*Chiro hands bag over to Alexis*

**Alexis:** *shakes bag up and down really fast and hits the ground with it*Ok then! That should do it!*hands bag back to Chiro*

*Chiro stares at the bag with the angry weasels inside and sticks his head in*

**Chiro:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!MY FACE!THEY ARE SCRATCHING MY FACE!*pulls head out of bag with eyes of fear*

That was scary!

**Alexis: **I bet and-OH MY GOSH THERE IS ONE IN YOUR HAIR CHIRO!*points to the mad rabid weasel on his head*

**Chiro: **AAAAHHHH*runs in circle and runs into wall knocking himself to the ground*

**Alexis: **Hold on Chiro!*hits him in the head with a frying pan hitting the weasel off of his head* Did I get it?

**Chiro: **Two plus two equals ice cream!*passes out*

**Jin May:** Chiro!

**Alexis: **He'll be fine. . .Wait!I know exactly what to do!*runs behind curtain*

I know it's in here somewhere!*things start flying out from behind the curtain*

Ah! Here it is!*holds up a bag of ice*

Am I brilliant or what?

**Sprx:** To be truthful?

**Alexis: **Shut up Sprx! Who asked your opinion anyway?*kneels down to Chiro placing the ice bag on his head*Chiro if you can hear me I'm very sorry I hit you in the head with a frying pan

**Chiro: **It's ok Alexis *mumbles*

**Alexis: **Ok people I think we will all take a break for a bit! Now. . .REVIEW!


	6. PumpkinPrincessJac

**A message from Alexis (LexieLu000):**

Hello world and all who inhabit it!

I don't know why I just said that. Anyway back to the point I am sorry people that I haven't added chapters in a while is because I've had one of the biggest Writer's Block known to man. . .Yeah most of you reading this chapter understand what I'm talking about anyway enjoy!Oh and the OCs I do not own they belong my friend PumpkinPrincessJac, but I do own Natalie. Oh and for any of you who have read my story The Other Creations I deleted that and will make a new one soon!

Anyway enjoy this chapter made by me and my friend PumpkinPrincessJac!

~Alexis

**Alexis:** I'm back baby! Wow that was weird to say. . .

**Chiro: **You need serious help

**Alexis: **You need serious help *said in a horrible impression of Chiro*

These dares are from HBee16!

_**This is so HILARIOUS! Don't hate me for sending horrible stuff.**_

Chiro: I dare you to make out with another girl in front of Jinmay. (Please  
don't hate me for this.)

Sparx: I dare you to get a tattoo that says "I love Miley Cyrus"

Gibson: Get a tattoo that says "Girls are smarter than boys."

Otto: Eat 3 pounds of your least fav veggie.

Nova: Did you have a thing for Mandarin before he turned evil?

Antauri: (It seems so morally wrong to torture a guy like you) Do you know  
any other girl monkeys besides Nova?

I'm getting bored with just us here. Aren't you getting kind of bored Natalie?

**Natalie:** I am actualy.

**Alexis: **I'll be back in a second *pulls out phone and runs to a corner*

**Sprx: **Who is she calling?

**Natalie: **Probably Jac

**Gibson: **Who's Jac?

**Natalie: **You'll find out soon enough

*Alexis walks up*

**Alexis:** Jac said the girls could join in the fun!

**Natalie:** Yes!

*The hyper force look at the two with confused looks*

**Alexis:**You'll find out. Now, on with the dares!

_**Chiro: I dare you to make out with another girl in front of Jinmay. (Please  
don't hate me for this.) **_

**Alexis:** I am going to love this!Ok I'm gonna need a rope, clothes pins, and a chair

*snaps fingers and JinMay is tied up to the chair with the rope and the clothes pins holding her eyes open*

**Jin May: **You truly are an evil person

**Alexis: **Ok we only have two girls he can kiss. . .Me . . .Or Natalie.

I vote Natalie! *raises hand*

**Natalie: **Wait what about Natalie? *looks up from her magazine*

**Alexis: **You've got to kiss Chiro

**Natalie: ***gags* WHAT?YOUR MAKING ME DO WHAT?

**Chiro: **Am I really that ugly?

_Yes!_*said by both Alexis and Natalie*

**Alexis: **Well I think you should do it you know since I'm the hostess of this show and I made you and can easily destroy you with the snap of my fingers *brings fingers up to get ready to snap*

**Natalie:** *grabs fingers* Whoa! Let's just think this through ok?

**Alexis: **THERE'S NO THINKING THROUGH THIS! YOU'RE KISSING HIM!*on toes towering over Natalie*

**Natalie: **Fine!

**Alexis: **Good ok Chiro get over here

**Chiro:** Do I have to?

**Alexis: **Yes

**Chiro: **What if I don't?

**Alexis: **DO YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE AGE OF 14?

**Chiro: **Yes!

**Alexis: **Ok thenpucker up!

*Natalie and Chiro walk up to each other pucker their lips and kiss*

**Alexis: **Ok guys you can quit now

*Natalie and Chiro still kissing*

**Alexis: **I SAID QUIT IT!

**Natalie: **Oh sorry

**Chiro: **Wow

**JinMay: **Yeah that sounds real nice can you undo me?

**Alexis: **Sure why not? *snaps fingers and ropes and chair disappear*

**JinMay:** Uh aren't you forgetting something?

**Alexis: **What?

**JinMay: **The clothespins on my eyes! *points to clothespins*

**Alexis: **Oops sorry *snaps finger and clothespins disappear*

Well I guess we'll do the next dare

_**Sparx: I dare you to get a tattoo that says "I love Miley Cyrus"**_

**Sprx:** You've got to be kidding me

**Alexis: **Nope! And the best part is I get to do it! *holds up tattoo thingy*

Somebody hold him down!  
**Gibson: **Why don't you just snap your fingers to tie him to the chair? It would be much smarter

**Alexis: **ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB?

**Gibson: **No no not at all I was just suggesting that it would be easier than holding him down

**Alexis: **Ok then *smiles and snaps fingers*

**Gibson: **Wait why am I tied up?

**Alexis: **Well apparently you didn't read the screen when I had the dares popped up

*points to big screen while Gibson's dare pops up*

_**Gibson: Get a tattoo that says "Girls are smarter than boys." **_

**Gibson: **Never!

**Alexis: **Yeah well too bad cuz you have to but first I'll do Sprx

**Sprx: **I don't even like Miley Cyrus!

**Alexis: **Yeah that's kind of the point of doing this *waves the tattoo thingy in the air*

Ok now be quiet and let me do this *grabs Sprx's arm and gets to work*

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

*Alexis gets up and takes a look at Sprx's arm*

**Alexis: **There we go!*points to the purple heart on Sprx's arm that says on the inside "I LOVE MILEY CYRUS"

That looks good!

**Sprx: **NNNOOO!

**Alexis: **YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM I'M RIGHT HERE!

**Sprx: **How could you do this to me?

**Alexis: **Easy I got some cotton balls and stuffed them in my ears so I couldn't hear your girlish screams

**Sprx: **You're a very mean person

**Alexis: **You're a mean person *said in a horrible impression of Sprx*

Ok Gibbster your turn

_**Gibson: Get a tattoo that says "Girls are smarter than boys." **_

**Gibson: **Just get over with

**Alexis: **Wow Gibson I thought for sure that you would put up a fight

**Gibson: **If I do you might throw a microphone at my head again

**Alexis: **True ok then let's get on with it

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

**Alexis: **Ok I'm done! *backs away to look*

**Gibson: **I can't believe you just did that! *looks down at tattoo that trails down his arm that says girls are smarter than boys*

**Alexis: **You'll get over it

Ok Otto what's your least favorite veggie?

Otto?

**Otto: ***snores incredibly loud*

**Alexis: **OTTO!

**Otto: **Huh what?

**Alexis: **What's your least favorite vegetable?

**Otto: **I guess Brussels Sprouts why?

**Alexis: **Cuz your about to have to eat 3 pounds of it

_**Otto: Eat 3 pounds of your least fav veggie**_

**Otto: **Oh man!

**Alexis: **Yep and if you try to chicken out of it you're gonna get it shoved up your nose!

**Otto: **Ok

**Alexis: ***snaps fingers and a giant tub of steaming Brussels Sprouts appear in front of Otto with his hands tied behind his back*

I can't wait to watch this!

**Otto: **Why are my hands tied behind my back?

**Alexis: **I don't know it just seemed like it would be funnier

Now . . .EAT!

Ok while Otto is shoving Brussels Sprouts in his mouth let's get on with the dares

NOVA! GET YOUR FURY BUTT OVER HERE!

_**Nova: Did you have a thing for Mandarin before he turned evil?**_

**Nova: **Eww!That's gross!

**Alexis: **Ok Antauri

_**Antauri: (It seems so morally wrong to torture a guy like you) Do you know  
any other girl monkeys besides Nova?**_

**Antauri: **No I do not know of any female monkeys besides Nova

**Alexis: **Ok Otto you can stop eating now

**Otto: ***lifts head from the tub* Thank you!

**Alexis: **Ok I have my friends Jac's dares and she should be here any minute so we'll start on them!

_**This is great! You're good at this Alexis! Anyway, time for the truths &  
dares! (My OCs made some of these)**_

Jinmay(truth, cause I'm nice like that): Would you kiss someone other than  
Chiro?

Nova(dare): Kiss one of the monkeys other than Sprx (Your choice Lexi)

Sprx(dare): Sing "Barbie Girl" in pink dress & blond wig(Boy does Rosy hate  
you!)

Gibson(dare): Act like a combination of Sprx & Otto for the rest of the  
chap(Loved the candle by the way & Beonka is soo mean)

Otto(dare): Say something smart! (Random)

Antauri(truth): What's worse; unwise decisions or your worse fear?(Why did  
Lukasia make me go easy on you? XP)

Chiro(dare): Bungee jump off the Super Robot (Jackie can be quite extreme)

**Alexis:** Ok Jinmay your truth!

_**Jinmay(truth, cause I'm nice like that): Would you kiss someone other than Chiro?  
**_

**Jinmay**: I would never!  
**Alexis:** Well apparently Chiro would  
Ok Nova!  
_**Nova(dare): Kiss one of the monkeys other than Sprx (Your choice Lexi)**_  
**Alexis:** This girl is a genius! Let me see here I pick. . .Otto!  
**Nova and Otto:** WHAT?  
**Alexis:** Get to puckering you two!  
*Nova and Otto lean towards each other and kiss*  
**Alexis:** Ok Sprx!  
**Nova: **Gross!

_**Sprx(dare): Sing "Barbie Girl" in pink dress & blond wig(Boy does Rosy hate you!)**_

**Sprx:** Please don't make me do this!  
**Alexis:** Nope! You volunteered for this so you gotta do it!  
**Sprx:** I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER FOR THIS!  
**Alexis:** Well I still don't care so get to singing girl *snaps fingers and Sprx pops up in a pink cocktail dress and a blonde wig with a microphone and a giant speaker*  
**Sprx:** _I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation!  
I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation! 

**Alexis:** Please! Spare us the torture!  
**Natalie:** I think my ears are bleeding!  
**Sprx:** I stop singing when you get me out of the dress and wig!  
**Alexis:** FINE! JUST STOP THE SINGING! *snaps fingers and dress, wig, microphone, and giant speaker disappear*  
Ok Gibson your turn  
_**Gibson(dare): Act like a combanation of Sprx & Otto for the rest of the  
chap(Loved the candle by the way & Beonka is soo mean)**_  
**Gibson:** Oh great  
**Alexis:** Look your acting like Sprx already!  
**Gibson:** Whatever  
**Alexis:** Ok Otto!  
_**Otto(dare): Say something smart! (Random)**_  
**Otto:** Two ice cream cones plus two ice cream cones equals 4 ice cream cones!  
*licks lips* Man! Now I want an ice cream cone!  
**Alexis:** Ok then  
_**Antauri(truth): What's worse; unwise decisions or your worse fear?(Why did  
Lukasia make me go easy on you? XP)**_  
**Antauri:** I would have to say my greatest fear  
**Alexis:** Could you tell everybody your worse fear for those who don't know?  
**Antauri:** Sure  
My worse fear is to lose the Power Primate  
**Natalie:** Wow that's deep  
**Alexis:** Moving on  
_**Chiro(dare): Bungee jump off the Super Robot (Jackie can be quite extreme)**_  
**Chiro:** Oh no  
**Jac:**Ah, deal with it Monkey Boy

**Alexis: **Oh good you're here!

**Jac:** That I am. Oh one second *yells* Jackie! Chiro's up!  
**Jackie:***enters* Yes!  
**Chiro:** So, you're Jackie?

**Jackie: **Yep

**Chiro:** *frowns*I'm going to kill you when this is over  
*Jackie smiles*

**Alexis: **Ok then lets carry on so no one kills each other! Would you like to do the honors Jac?

**Jac:** Jackie...  
*Jackie nods*

**Alexis:** Ok Chiro!*snaps fingers and everybody is on top of the Super Robot*

**Chiro: **Please don't make me do this!

**Alexis: **You can deal with a clown but. . . Wait. . . You had a mental breakdown after that, anyways tell me what it feels like to bungee jump!*pushes Chiro*

**Natalie: **Did he have the bungee cord attached to him?*everybody looks at bungee cord that wasn't attached to Chiro*

**Alexis: ***looks over the side of the robot* Somebody might want to help him

**Nova:** You're the snappy person thingy! Snap him back up here!

**Alexis: **Oh yeah! Ok I will! * snaps fingers and Chiro comes back up his hair blown back*

**Chiro: **Never. . . Again

**Beonka:** LOL, that's too funny!

**Jackie:** Beonka, everyone

**Beonka:***smiles and waves*

**Alexis: **Cool nice to see you're here!

**Beonka:** Yeah I know. Oh, hi Gibby.

**Gibson: ***glares at Beonka* You're the one making me act like the two idiots? Perfect 

**Sprx & Otto: **Hey  
**Beonka: **Oh that reminds me...of something.*scaratchs head with white monkey tail*  
**Alexis: **What?

**Sprx:***stares at tail* You're a hybrid  
*Beonka nods and smacks head***  
Beonka: **Now I remember; Rosy told me to say Sparky is the worst flyerin  
existance**  
Sprx: **WHAT! I wanna meet this Rosy!  
*A laser blast nearly hits Sprx and Rosy comes in***  
Rosy: **You rang?*she's British people*

**Alexis: **Good everyone is almost here

Hey Rosy!

**Rosaline:** Why hello Alexis, Natalie

*Lukasia walks in*  
**Lukasia:** I'd like to say a few words  
**Jac:** Right on cue.  
**Jackie:** That's Lukasia for you  
**Rosaline:***raises an eyebrow at Lukasia* I can't believe you're going to say  
it  
*Beonka is playing with her nails*

**Alexis: **What is it?

**Lukasia: ** Well, we would like to give the readers permission to ask us any questions since we are new here. We would like to get properly introduced before actually doing the dares.  
**Sprx:** Man you sound like Antauri  
**Luksaia:** I'll take that as a complement

**Alexis: **Fine by me


	7. My apology

Oh my goodness… I would like to apologize to ALL of the wonderful (and very patient) people on fanfiction that read this story. I'm apologizing because it has been SO LONG since I updated a chapter of this.

I hope you can forgive me.

But I'm posting this chapter to let you know that I WILL be writing more chapters. I have wandered away from my duty of writing this story… I feel terrible. Please, please, please post some more truth or dares for me to try out on the characters It would mean the world to me.

BUT.

I am also writing this chapter to let you know that I will be editing some of the chapters. And again… I'm very sorry. I will post a chapter up as soon as I can!

With love,

~Alexis, LexieLu000


End file.
